Pide y se te dará Leyendo HP y las RM
by Annie GCP
Summary: Lo que deseaba era que todo terminara, saber que todo estaría bien y que en algún momento él podría ser feliz, que le dijeran que todos serían felices y que había una esperanza dentro de toda esa oscuridad. Escuchó cómo la puerta se iba creando, y sin poder resistirlo abrió los ojos. ¿De verdad había algo detrás de la puerta? Sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal


_Lo que leerán a continuación está basado en las obras de la escritora JK Rowling, por lo tanto me deslindo totalmente de cualquier tipo de beneficio o crédito por lo presentado aquí. Si bien parte de la idea es mía, nada de esto sería posible sin la base principal de la autora, para quien va dirigido todo el crédito de la obra. Aclarado esto, comencemos._

* * *

Las nubes negras se habían comenzado a confundir con el cielo nocturno después de tres horas de interminables gotas de lluvia que habían logrado hacer que los alumnos se refugiaran con rapidez dentro del castillo a la mayor brevedad posible ante el inminente frío que azotaba con total brutalidad los terrenos de Hogwarts. Las salas comunes se encontraban abarrotadas de los integrantes de las cuatro casas después de una amena cena en el Gran Comedor, o al menos tan amena como podía llegar a ser en presencia de la suma inquisidora revisando cada uno de los detalles, por más pequeños que fuesen. No era de extrañar que todos quisieran salir corriendo hasta las salas comunes donde podrían permanecer a salvo de su molesta mirada y aquella irritante voz que ya comenzaba a ser parte de las pesadillas de los más pequeños, los cuales habían tenido la desgracia de ingresar al colegio justamente ese año.

Las llamas de la chimenea se reflejaban en los anteojos redondos del chico que vivió, su mirada perdida reflejaba lo que ya muchos debían de imaginar; sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera sentía el frío en su cuerpo que lo atravesaba como pequeños cuchillos, ni siquiera el calor del hogar ayudaba demasiado en aquellas fechas, y Harry sospechaba que se debía en gran medida al ambiente vivido dentro de las paredes del castillo. Podía percibir las miradas de Ron y Hermione frente a él, observándolo como si con ello lograran leer sus pensamientos y poder ayudar a su amigo sacándolo de aquel estado de semiinconsciencia en el cual se había sumido después de la última cucharada de su tarta de melaza, sin embargo, no eran las únicas miradas que estaban sobre él; el resto de los alumnos se mostraban indiscretos sobre los rumores que decían incluso frente a él, y eso comenzaba a tornarse extremadamente molesto.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra se puso de pié tomando por sorpresa a más de una persona, principalmente al pelirrojo y a la castaña que se concentraban en mirarlo como si se tratara de algo sumamente peligroso que podía llegar a explotar en cualquier momento, y justo eso había hecho. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que podrían esperar, no subió las escaleras que conducían al las habitaciones de los chicos, sino que sus pasos le llevaron a atravesar el retrato de la Dama Gorda sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Al menos eso era mejor que gritar todo lo que tenía guardado dentro de su pecho desde la tercera prueba del torneo, donde se había instalado una pesadez sobre sus hombros y no había desaparecido ni un solo momento desde entonces, incluso comenzaba a pensar que jamás lo haría, empezaba a acostumbrarse a ello.

Una vez en el pasillo, no se molestó en cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad, en realidad deseaba ser descubierto y así demostrarle a Umbridge que su estúpido régimen no lograría nada. No estaba pensando con claridad, solamente se estaba dejando llevar por las sensaciones que abrumaban su mente hasta llegar a cegarlo. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que estaba actuando como un niño caprichoso y muy probablemente se arrepentiría de aquella actitud tan infantil, pero en ese momento ganaba su vena Potter, la cual le obligaba a cometer las mayores locuras en el peor tiempo posible. Ni siquiera tenía en su poder el mapa del merodeador, se había quedado junto a la capa en su baúl, pero al menos tenía su varita con él. Después de lo vivido durante sus años en Hogwarts había aprendido a no separarse de ella ni un solo momento.

Nuevamente los ojos lo seguían muy de cerca y los susurros hacían eco en los pasillos vacíos; ni siquiera los cuadros podían dejarlo tranquilo. A cada esquina esperaba encontrarse con el rostro de Filch o a la señora Norris, quizás - si su suerte era realmente mala - incluso con Umbridge o el profesor Snape; sinceramente no sabía cual sería peor. Pero, como pocas -o muchas, según se vea - veces, la suerte estuvo de su lado y el camino estaba completamente despejado de vigilantes. ¿A donde iba? No lo sabía. Al principio lo primero que llegó a su mente era la torre de astronomía, de ahí podría ver las estrellas, pero las nubes las ocultarían en aquel momento, así que sin estar seguro de cómo lo había hecho, se encontraba frente a la pared del cuadro de Barnabás el Chiflado. Sabía lo que era, sabía como entrar pero, ¿Sabía lo que quería?

Cerró los ojos y se detuvo un momento a pensar, dejando que sus ideas flotaran en su cabeza de forma ligera, intentando desenrollar aquel extraño nudo de preocupaciones e incertidumbres. ¿Qué quería? Abrió los ojos de repente; sabía exactamente lo que deseaba. Sonrió con tristeza, lo que quería la sala no se lo podía dar la sala, en realidad dudaba que alguien pudiera dárselo en algún momento de su vida, pero por un instante se permitió confiar. Sus pasos se sintieron demasiado pesados, como si el simple hecho de levantar el pié del suelo le obligara a hacer uso de toda su fuerza. Lo que deseaba era que todo terminara, saber que todo estaría bien y que en algún momento él podría ser feliz, que le dijeran que todos serían felices y que había una esperanza dentro de toda esa oscuridad.

Escuchó cómo la puerta se iba creando, y sin poder resistirlo abrió los ojos. ¿De verdad había algo detrás de la puerta? Sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal, y cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó, casi tanto como el cabello de su nuca. Estiró la mano ansioso, ¿Qué pasaría si detrás de la puerta no hubiera nada? ¿Qué significaría eso?

Antes de que pudiera girar la perilla, una fuerza invisible le tocó en el brazo. Sabía que no podía ser un fantasma, pues de ser el caso habría sentido el horrible frío recorrer esa área de su cuerpo. Instintivamente sacó la varita y antes de lo que se puede decir Quidditch ya estaba apuntando a un pálido Ron y una furiosa Hermione.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? - espetó molesta la castaña guardando la capa de invisibilidad dentro de su túnica, dejando al descubierto en las manos del joven Weasley el mapa del merodeador. Obviamente de esa forma lo habían encontrado.

-Saliste de la sala común sin decir nada - aclaró el pecoso al tiempo que el azabache bajaba la varita apenado, se podía notar la preocupación en su voz.

- Solo quería pensar - se excusó como si aquello no representara un problema de tal magnitud

-Podrías pensar en tu habitación -

-Estoy bien, Hermione - la cortó Harry un poco más impaciente que antes, la puerta podía desaparecer

La chica abrió la boca para replicar, pero la inconfundible voz de Filch hablando con su anciana gata les hizo poner los sentidos alertas. Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, y sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo los tres entraron a la sala multipropósito uno seguido del otro cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos con suavidad para no alertar al celador. Harry sintió cómo su corazón se intentaba regularizar, no había sido consciente de en qué momento se había acelerado. Se giró sobre sus pies dándole la espalda a la puerta y a sus amigos. Sus ojos se centraron en una pequeña mesa entre dos sillones, uno individual y el otro de dos plazas. Instantáneamente el globo de esperanza que había crecido en su interior se vio destruido.

- Bien pensado, Hermione - la voz de Ron se escuchaba jadeante, seguramente por adrenalina del pequeño momento, algo curioso contando con el hecho de que habían tenido que vivir cosas mucho peores. La mirada de la castaña se notaba confundida pero, como siempre, el chico no lo notó. - ¿Nunca dejas de pensar en libros? - el matiz de su voz había cambiado por uno divertido, e incluso una pequeña risa salió de sus labios

-¿De qué hablas? - preguntó por fin

- Es obvio que tú pensaste en un lugar para entrar. - explicó de manera resulta - por eso hay un libro - puso los ojos en blanco, incluso para él era bastante obvio

- Yo no pensé en nada - se defendió ligeramente molesta, ella_no siempre_pensaba en libros

- Yo lo pedí - Ambos amigos se giraron para ver al joven Potter, por un segundo se habían olvidado de que él estaba ahí por lo silencioso que había sido.

- ¿Viniste hasta acá solo por un libro? - preguntó Ron escéptico, todos sabían que la de los libros era Hermione. Y como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos de su amigo, Hermione se acercó hasta el libro con curiosidad, pero pronto su rostro se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa.

- Éste eres tú, Harry - aquellas palabras fueron necesarias para que los dos chicos se acercaran a ella tan rápidos como fue posible. Ahí, frente a sus miradas atónitas, se encontraba un libro grueso de pasta colorida con el dibujo de un chico de ojos verdes y cicatriz en la frente de una forma peculiar. - Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - leyó Hermione con voz contenida. Junto a éste, se encontraba una pequeña nota con una caligrafía larga y estilizada, sumamente elaborada con tantos detalles que parecía ser antiquísima.

-Pide y se te dará - murmuró para si el azabache siendo perfectamente escuchado por sus amigos.

* * *

Hola! Buenas a todos :D Se que es una temática muy utilizada, y sé que la mayoría hemos leído algun fic con estas características, sin embargo, yo siempre me he quedado inconforme a la hora de leerlos pues las reacciones se parecen más a una novela de las ocho, que a las reacciones que nuestros personajes podrían tener.

pideysetedarafanfic . blogspot. es /

Antes que nada, ya sé que fanfiction no aprueba este tipo de fics, así que lo estaré subiendo a otra página, igualmente estaré avisando aquí cuando subo un nuevo capítulo :) el link es el siguiente

Espero que les guste :) acepto todo tipo de comentarios :D


End file.
